After, After Hours
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre luego del capítulo "After Hours", espero que les guste... como siempre, estoy buscando una resolución.


**After, after hours**

Rick contempló de lejos la reunión de Kate con Jim y miró a su madre con algo de emoción. No sabía bien lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero la relación parecía estar encaminándose.

Una vez que les dio el espacio suficiente, Martha se acercó a ellos y Kate se volvió y la abrazó también.

-Querida…- dijo Martha suavemente en su oído mientras la abrazaba- lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento durante la cena…

-No te preocupes, Martha…- le dijo Kate sonriendo y se separó para mirarla- todos nosotros tenemos un carácter especial… lo bueno es que aprendamos a llevarnos bien…

-Hemos estado hablando un buen rato con tu padre… y a pesar de la preocupación, me pone contenta haberlo hecho…

-Lo sé…- dijo y le sonrió a Jim, que le guiñó el ojo.

Rick aprovechó ese momento para acercarse y le dio la mano a Jim y un beso en la mejilla a Martha.

-Me imagino que no habrán hablado de más…- dijo Rick mirando con intención a su madre.

-No lo hicieron…- dijo Kate- ellos tienen en claro lo que esto significa para nosotros…

-Es cierto, Rick… no te preocupes… - dijo Jim.

-Dijimos que Esposito nos había llamado y por eso estábamos aquí…- agregó Martha.

-¿Qué tal un café?- sugirió Rick y Kate achicó los ojos.

-En realidad creo que deberíamos irnos todos a dormir…- dijo Jim y Martha sonrió- aunque eso suene aburrido…- y sonrió.

-Quizás suene aburrido, pero es por demás acertado…- dijo Martha y le dio el brazo.

Martha y Jim salieron caminando mientras charlaban y Kate y Rick se miraron como si no comprendieran nada.

Kate rozó levemente el hombro con Rick, deseando tomarlo de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con él pero manteniéndose en su lugar.

Gates se asomó y los observó desde la puerta. Suspiró y se permitió sonreír un poco, realmente había estado preocupada por su gente ese día… y todo se había solucionado.

Se apoyó en el marco y sacudió la cabeza, agradecía que ellos pudieran mantener las formas y no se mezclaran las cosas porque ya estaban lo suficientemente mezcladas…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la 12, Martha detuvo un taxi y le ofreció a Jim llevarlo. Jim besó a su hija y se subió sonriente.

-¿No irás con ellos?- le preguntó Kate a Rick.

-Yo quiero estar contigo…-le dijo él y miró sus labios, reprimiendo sus ganas de besarla.

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos y después nos vamos a dormir abrazados?- propuso ella mientras miraban irse al taxi con sus padres.

-Yo preferiría que compráramos algo para desayunar y nos fuéramos a la cama…- alzó la ceja él.

-Si no te beso en este mismo instante es porque estamos en la calle…- dijo ella y él sonrió- así que mejor nos vamos de aquí…- sonrió ella y él detuvo un taxi.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, se fueron directamente a la habitación. Habían pasado a buscar café y algo para comer antes.

Kate se quitó toda la ropa y se acostó, sonriente. Rick la imitó y se acomodó y la tomó en sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos largamente. Sin decir nada…

Un momento después, Rick le entregó el café y desayunaron sin separarse mucho, estaban cómodos en esa posición.

Y continuaron en silencio, solo mirándose de vez en cuando, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Al terminar, Rick la abrazó y besó su cabello y ella bostezó.

-Kate…- dijo él en voz baja y ella, ya con los ojos cerrados suspiró- estamos de acuerdo ¿verdad?

-¿En qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que seguimos en la misma página…- dijo él y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Supongo que si…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Supones?

-Quiero decir… tengo que admitir que dudé un poco esta noche…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Pero…- quiso decir él.

-No… en serio… no podemos negar que somos de mundos diferentes… y aunque haya un sentimiento… asumamos que nadie apostaría demasiado por un futuro para nosotros…

-Kate… a mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás… incluso tampoco me importa si tu padre y mi madre no se llevan del todo bien… a mi solo me importa… me importa que estemos juntos… así…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Lo se, Rick… yo no puedo mentirte y decirte que no me importa cómo se llevan nuestros padres… pero lo que siento por ti me impulsa a seguir delante de todas formas… así que no te preocupes, estamos en la misma página…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él.

-Muy segura…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Bien…- dijo él y la volvió a abrazar.

-Y si tenía dudas, ya no existen…- agregó ella y él se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy cuando pensé que te perdía, no pude soportarlo y me di cuenta de que no podría estar lejos de ti…- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-La verdad es que la experiencia no fue linda, pero por un lado me alegro que haya sucedido…

-Lo se… es cierto… creo que esto nos costó demasiado llegar hasta aquí como para ponernos a indagar si lo nuestro podría funcionar en los papeles… y la verdad es que yo quiero estar contigo y arriesgarme… y ver qué nos deparará el destino… lo que sentimos merece el riesgo…

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Yo también, Rick…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él, mirándolo con intensidad.

-Pensé que tenías sueño…- dijo él y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, que jadeó ante el contacto.

-Tenía… ya no más…- dijo sonriendo y besó su pecho húmedamente.

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo él y ella soltó una carcajada- ¿qué?

-Nada…- sacudió la cabeza- ¿Tú tienes sueño?

-Creo que no tengo mucha opción…- dijo él.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se inclinó hasta alcanzar el cajón de su mesa de noche.

Rick se relajó un poco bajo ella, la sensación de tenerla tan cerca lo estimulaba considerablemente. Y cuando vio lo que ella estaba buscando, abrió la boca y finalmente sonrió con complicidad.

-Kate…- dijo cuando ella alzó la mano y sus esposas relucieron colgando de su dedo índice- ¿otra vez?

-De hecho, no… la última vez, nos esposamos juntos…- dijo y sonrió, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos la asaltaran- esta vez… creo que serás tú quien no podrá moverse y…- dijo y se las colocó con experiencia, dejándolo con el movimiento bastante reducido- estarás a mi merced…

-A pesar de no tener opción…- le dijo sobre sus labios- creo que decido someterme a sus deseos… detective Beckett…

Kate sonrió y alzó la ceja mientras una sonrisa sensual y cómplice enmarcaba su cara. El descanso tendría que esperar. Y no les importaba, por suerte, estaban en la misma página…

* * *

**Se que estoy demorando mucho, pero bueno, como ya les dije, estoy con exámenes! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en las próximas!**


End file.
